Monstruosa venganza
by NickAlex
Summary: FanFic especial Halloween. Un nuevo plan contra Crash Bandicoot hizo que las cosas se salieran de control, consiguiendo algo que ningún integrante del N Team buscaba. Al tratar de buscar una venganza, irónicamente los villanos se convirtieron en víctimas incluso quienes intentaban ayudar al marsupial. Ambientado después de TwinSanity.
1. En busca de una venganza

A continuación, un fic algo raro. Se trata de una mezcla entre el espíritu de esta fecha (?) y de un pedido particular de Paulina que quería un CrashXNina.

Disclaimer: Crash Bandicoot y sus personajes pertenecen a Activision, desgraciadamente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **En busca de una venganza**

Luego de que Neo Cortex saliera de la mente de su archienemigo Crash Bandicoot, con ayuda de máquinas creadas por N. Gin y Nefarious Tropy, lo que más quería en el mundo era una venganza. Permanecer en un lugar donde había infinidad de marsupiales bailarines fue una auténtica pesadilla de la que tardó días en librarse de esta. Por días pasaba día y noche planeando en cientos de represalias pero siempre buscaba aquella que fuera la más despiadada hasta que finalmente lo consiguió. Esta vez, trabajaría solo aunque pidió un poco de ayuda de sus compañeros del N Team.

Para su plan, primero le pidió, o más bien, le ordenó al cyborg del misil en la cabeza que mejorara su arma de rayo, principalmente en la función paralizar y que aguantara lo suficiente para varias víctimas, por si acaso. Después le pidió a Nitrus Brio que rearmara el rayo Evolvo y, al de los relojes, que construyera su Cortex Vortex. El amarillento no dio detalles suficientes, con lo que los científicos hicieron su parte pero con desconfianza. Por fin, todo estaba listo y sólo faltaba el _invitado de honor_.

A pocos minutos después del amanecer, el medio pelón junto con su sobrina fue hacia la isla N. Sanity haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta que pudo ver la casa de los Bandicoot. Escondido entre la maleza, él esperó pacientemente, como si no tuviera otra cosa qué hacer, hasta que se apareciera su víctima. Mientras tanto, Nina comenzaba a aburrirse, estaba con un humor de perros por haber madrugado y también estaba molesta por lo que hacía su tío.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto después de que él te ayudara a acabar con los Gemelos Malvados —musitó ella mirándolo enfadada—. Esto no me parece que este bien.

—¿Quieres guardar silencio? Nos podrían descubrir. Además tú no pasaste por lo mismo.

La chica solo frunció su cara ya que no podía hacer más que eso. Si estaba en contra de su tío, él quizá la sacaría de la Academia de madame Amberley y así perdería a sus amigas. Cuando pensaba en esto con desánimo, la puerta de la casa de los marsupiales mutados se abrió para dejar ver a Crash con una canasta en la mano. Él se dirigía hacia las plantaciones de wumpas, así que se estaba acercando a la selva. Con sigilo tal como un animal al asecho, Neo fue el primero en acercarse a su enemigo y detrás le seguía la muchacha.

En el momento en que el anaranjado dejó por un rato su recolección bien temprano de frutas para admirar al sol tomando el mando después de la noche, el científico se puso de pie, sacó su arma y le disparó al chico; todo en menos de un segundo. El mutante cayó al suelo, en una pose muy rara, y completamente paralizado. Siguiendo con los pasos de fantasma, tío y sobrina tomaron como pudieron al de ojos verdes y se teletransportaron al Iceberg Lab, dejando en el suelo una canasta y un par de frutos desperdigados como evidencia de que algo raro pasó allí.

Una vez en el gran laboratorio cercano a la Antártida, los Cortex caminaban por los oscuros pasillos arrastrando consigo al muchacho paralizado por debajo de los brazos como si se tratara de un mueble. Con cada paso, el doctor se iba quejando porque su víctima pesaba mucho y se lamentaba por no haberlo previsto. Pero ya era tarde; ya hizo medio camino como para llamar a un asistente de laboratorio o a algún inútil secuaz que merodeara por ahí. Luego de tanto refunfuñar, el viejo y su sobrina llegaron al laboratorio en sí, que próximamente se llamaría _"la sala de torturas"_.

Pero una vez allí dentro, Nefarious y Nitrus fueron a ayudar, una vez que el de extraño peinado les gritara. Difícilmente, entre todos colocaron a Crash a una camilla de frío metal y retrocedieron para que el _cerebro_ del plan le diera otro disparo al pobre bicho para des-paralizarlo. El marsupial no pudo evitar golpearse fuerte cuando el rayo le produjo una especie de convulsiones y, cuando se calmó, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Apenas pudo reconocer a los científicos malvados quienes lo estaban inmovilizando con gruesos grilletes para que no pueda escaparse de lo que le esperaba.

—Bien, Crash —empezó a decir Neo con su mejor tono siniestro de voz, una vez que el prisionero estaba recuperado y bien atado—. ¿No habrás pensado en salirte con la tuya para siempre, eh? Despídete de tu voluntad porque a partir de ahora nos obedecerás.

El amarillento asintió dándole la señal para que el calvo bajara la palanca y así se activara el Evolvo-Ray. Lo decidieron así ya que consideraban que al mutante le faltaba evolucionar, porque no hablaba ni intentaba hacerlo después de tantos años. Las corrientes eléctricas eran insoportables y esto le hizo recordar al Bandicoot uno de sus peores momentos: el paso de ser un simple animal salvaje a un mutante que ya no parecía ser de su especie. Pero no todo era malo… pese a que su novia lo dejara, él también se había convertido en una especie de héroe, que salvó en varias ocasiones al mismísimo planeta Tierra.

Por su parte, Nina estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas al ver cómo Crash se retorcía del dolor y se acercó hacia él lentamente una vez que el rayo se detuvo. El anaranjado no había cambiado en nada y el sufrimiento que experimentaba lo llevó a desmayarse, pero Cortex no se veía conforme con una simple evolución. Por eso, él empezó a liberar al bichejo y, con un poco de ayuda de sus socios, lo acarreó al asiento del lava-cerebros, también conocido como el Cortex Vortex.

—¡Despierta, miserable marsupial! —gritó el científico barbón, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza de paso por si el rugido no fuera suficiente.

El animalucho frunció su cara por el dolor y apenas tenía fuerzas para abrir sus ojos. En ese momento, el de la frente marcada activó la palanca para que la silla subiera y así la cabeza del chico quedó dentro de esa máquina. Esta vez no hubo mensaje titilante diciendo "rechazado", con lo que les llevó a pensar a los doctores y a la estudiante que el aparato pudo completar su proceso. El asiento volvió a su primera posición sólo para dejar ver a un evolucionado a medio desmayar, con que las personas allí presentes esperaron a que se despabilara y dijera algo coherente.

Nuevamente las cosas no salieron bien para el N Team porque el chico no respondía a ninguna pregunta formulada y sólo obedecía porque no tenía ánimos para rebelarse. Conclusión: ninguna de las dos máquinas surtió efecto por alguna extraña razón, con lo que los empujó a los hombres a discutir ferozmente, con varios insultos de por medio. Al principio, cada uno echó la culpa al otro y la única fémina del grupo comenzó a sentirse avergonzada cómo ellos no se hacían cargo como si se trataran de niños. Finalmente, el de los relojes confesó que no sabía cómo armar el alterador de la realidad y el de las pociones dijo que faltaba más energía a su máquina.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron antes? —exclamó el amarilloso con ganas de ahorcar a todos.

Tanta era la furia de aquel hombre que empezaron sus berrinches, tal como sucedió la última vez en las cavernas de N. Sanity. Además de sus gruñidos y patadas al suelo, este tomó una de las fórmulas químicas al azar del pelón y se la arrojó a su eterno enemigo. Todo fue tan rápido que nadie pudo evitar que al mutante le cayera quien sabe qué en la cabeza, junto con los fragmentos de vidrio. El bombardeo con frascos iba a continuar de no ser porque ahora sí el creador de esas sustancias las defendió con uñas y dientes. Crash de nuevo al suelo completamente inconsciente, los doctores Tropy y Brio acarreaban a rastras a su colega en dirección al suelo cubierto de nieve para ver si el frío le sacaba su mal humor, y la chica cyborg se fue acercando a la víctima con una profunda tristeza.

—Lo siento —dijo ella en voz baja inclinándose y quitándole con delicadeza con una de sus manos de acero los trozos de vidrio—. No sé qué hacer para ayudarte.

Hasta que una idea le apareció de repente: lo llevaría de nuevo a su casa. Como ella no tenía ese objeto transportador, el viaje tendría que ser de manera manual, arrastrándolo hacia el bote turístico de los nativos. Trasladarlo hasta allá no era tarea fácil y temía ser descubierta. Aun así la azulada lo intentó, comenzando primero por sacarlo de esa habitación para adentrarse a los pasillos. Por suerte, ella lo había despertado un poco para que colaborara con la dificultosa caminata y todo parecía ir bien por ahora, hasta que encontraron el primer problema.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó N. Gin mostrándose un poco sorprendido.

—¡Arruinaste mi plan! —respondió la estudiante enojada pero no alzando la voz, aunque no contestó a la pregunta—. Ahora seguramente se lo dirás a mi tío, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué le voy a decir si acabo de llegar? ¿Acaso los planes con el Bandicoot no funcionaron?

—Así es y creo que será mejor dejarlo ir porque ya sufrió bastante. ¿Me ayudas a llegar al bote? —pidió ella con una mirada tierna que sólo lo hacía para manipularlo—. Por favor.

Él odiaba hacer algo que no quería y, con el riesgo que había de por medio, aceptó a muy malas ganas. Ahora ellos avanzaban más aprisa, trasladando al anaranjado como si estuviera ebrio, pero otra vez la suerte no estaba de su lado cuando escucharon que el resto del N Team estaba viniendo hacia ellos. No sabían qué hacer; la traición estaba a segundos de ser descubierta, hasta que al cyborg se le ocurrió ocultarse detrás de la primera puerta que tenían a mano. El del misil se quedó a vigilar la puerta, asegurándose que sus colegas siguieran de largo, mientras que la de la _n_ en la frente ayudó a sentar al Bandicoot en una de las sillas que estaban allí.

Los por ahora aliados del naranja se encontraban en el lavadero del Iceberg Lab, un lugar apenas iluminado por tubos fluorescentes que lo hacían ver frío y gris, por tantas máquinas que había. Sólo había una ventana pequeña, con lo que era imposible salir y escapar por ahí. Tenían que planear bien su ruta de escape. ¿Quién podría saber si al retomar la huida los doctores Tropy, Brio y Cortex estaban detrás de la puerta? El pelirrojo se mantenía pensativo tratando se saber cómo se las arreglaría si todo esto sale a la luz, pero era mejor idear alguna estrategia para ayudar a la adolescente y, por ende, al evolucionado.

—Piensa, Cortex, piensa —decía una y otra vez ella en voz baja, dándose golpecitos en la cabeza con una mano, y haciéndole sonreír apenas al del acorazado por recordarle al viejo.

—Bien. Cerré el laboratorio herméticamente —avisó él mientras utilizaba su teléfono móvil—. Ellos tratarán de abrirlo inútilmente. Ahora me fijaré en las cámaras de seguridad.

—¿Y? ¿Dónde está mi tío? —preguntó la azulada con entusiasmo, tanto que se aproximó para escuchar de cerca buenas noticias; quizá las cosas resulten bien después de todo.

—Está afuera, justo donde está la entrada principal —respondió mientras veía a Neo todavía con su pataleta por la pantalla del dispositivo—. Lo del bote se suspende.

—¡El teletransportador! —exclamó Nina de repente—. Podremos ir al acorazado.

—Pero… —comenzó diciendo para detenerse y pensar una excusa; realmente no quería al bicho en su barco después de que le robó un cristal, pero no podía negarse—. De acuerdo.

Se fijó de nuevo en las cámaras; el acceso estaba libre pero tarde o temprano, el maestro del tiempo y el de las pociones abandonarían su tarea de abrir la puerta del laboratorio. Tenían poco tiempo con lo que debían actuar cuanto antes. El chico de ojos verdes se recuperó un poco aunque todavía estaba más perdido que Crunch en una clase de ballet, con lo que caminó con ayuda de los cyborg. Con el corazón en la boca, los tres llegaron a su destino y, sin más rodeos, aparecieron en el gran barco que más parecía un arsenal.

Parece ser que el viajecito instantáneo por el espacio despertó a Crash, sin embargo, sus energías estaban por el piso. Luego de que el almirante bloqueara al teletransportador, los tres se fueron para la cocina. El Bandicoot andaba por sí mismo aunque no opuso resistencia al ir de la mano con la chica, para que esta la guiara. Mientras caminaban, la de piel azulada fue comentando con lujo de detalles lo que se perdió el del misil sobre la tortura del anaranjado, tanto que hasta la víctima se sorprendió horrorizado. Ante semejante relato, el propietario del barco gigante sugirió ir primero a la enfermería, pero ambos adolescentes protestaron, priorizando su necesidad de ir por algo para comer.

Nina, quien conocía bien dónde estaba cada cosa, fue la encargada de servir una taza con café y una rebanada de tarta de manzana a cada uno. El dulce fue una especie de remedio contra el miedo que se pegó el de ojos verdes al ver a la morsa cocinera con su cara de pocos amigos. Rusty Walrus se encargaba de cocinar para los quichicientos rinocerontes y, por tanto trabajo, obviamente que tenía un humor de mil demonios. Pero, como no estaba en riesgo de convertirse en parte del menú, el animalejo devoró su comida en paz mientras era observado por la de ojos azules. Debía agradecerle a ella por el escape: por arrastrar su cuerpo por un largo camino y por ponerse en contra de su familia. Pero no podía decírselo y eso le dolía mucho.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Crash? —preguntó ella al notar la tristeza de este.

—N-N-N-Nina —soltó este sin siquiera darse cuenta; la mencionada abrió sus ojos como platos así como quien ocupaba el lugar de capitán del navío—. Gracias.

La morena y el pelirrojo no podían creer que chico hablara; para él también fue una sorpresa ya que se tapó la boca con ambas manos recién cuando se dio cuenta.

—Parece ser que el rayo Evolvo hizo su magia, después de todo —dedujo N. Gin.

Pero la chica estaba entusiasmada con el descubrimiento: le exigió al pobre marsupial que repitiera cuanta palabra saliera de sus labios entintados en negro. Al rato, el ex silencioso podía hablar fluidamente, como si nunca tuviera ese problema. Él estaba feliz por eso, y no podía esperar a decírselo a su hermanita y a todos los que integraban a su equipo. La armonía de aquel momento se quebró de repente luego de que el muchacho quería saber cuánto faltaba para llegar y que la alumna se levantara de su asiento completamente enojada para marcharse lejos de ahí. Quienes quedaron a la mesa se preguntaron algo como _qué bicho le había picado_ y, al final, el mayor adivinó lo que pasaba.

—¿Vamos por ella? —pidió el joven de pelaje naranja entre suplicando y obligando.

—No, déjala. Tiene que pensar —respondió desviando la mirada al suelo; se sentía medio raro hablando con el tipo que cubrió y destruyó con pulpa de wumpas una de sus naves y sobre a donde iba la conversación—. Me parece que no quiere que te vayas tan pronto.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué tienes que hacer preguntas tan tontas? —protestó el científico, preparándose para abandonar la cocina—. Tengo cosas qué hacer. Además, creo que ya debes saberlo.

—No, no lo sé —exclamó el de ojos verdes a punto de ponerse a llorar y agarrándole de un brazo para que el del misil no se escabullera.

—¿Acaso no tenías una novia hace un tiempo? —esa pregunta le hizo recordar sobre la vieja herida en su corazón llamada _Tawna se fue con otro_ —. Creo que Nina te quiere.

Ante aquella respuesta inesperada, el adolescente soltó de su agarre al almirante y se quedó pensando.


	2. Un intruso en el acorazado

**Capítulo 2**

 **Un intruso en el acorazado**

Una maraña de pensamientos de diversa índole se había formado en la cabeza del ahora Crash capaz de hablar al descubrir que la chica gótica, Nina Cortex, gustaba de él. Hacía mucho que él no pensaba acerca de estas… ¿cosas del amor? Ya que su primera novia, Tawna, se encargó de destrozar su corazón en miles de pedazos, convirtiéndolo en un ser incapaz de amar de nuevo. Por eso no se dio cuenta antes de las _señales_ que tenía frente a su cara. Por eso no le buscó una explicación racional ante semejante traición por parte de ella con su equipo de malvados científicos y la preocupación y amabilidad que le estaba ofreciendo.

Mientras que el mutante contemplaba el océano desde la cabina del capitán, o más bien del almirante, pensaba en todo lo sucedido. Al principio, él sostuvo que todo ese cambio en el comportamiento de la de los dientes de conejo fue que simplemente ella no quería seguir el camino del mal como su tío, dándose cuenta de los verdaderos enemigos. Él seguiría con esa teoría de no ser porque la cyborg no quiso que regresara a N. Sanity, con su familia. Ahora el anaranjado se encontraba en un gran aprieto: tendría que admitir que la revelación le hizo darse cuenta de que gustaba de la de piel azulada pero eso lo pondría en un gran problema.

El Bandicoot se veía tan diferente de lo acostumbrado; estaba sentado en uno de los pocos asientos que había en el lugar, mirando el horizonte, totalmente sumergido en sus cavilaciones. Al parecer la nueva dosis del rayo evolutivo cambió un poco al bicho inquieto y medio bobo, arruinador de planes que siempre parecían estar destinados a fracasar. Verlo así al marsupial asustaba, podría estar planeando el peor de los crímenes, por eso N. Gin debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Centrando su atención a los miles de interruptores y botones de la consola que controlaba el barco gigante, luego de una hora el del misil escuchó la voz de su acompañante.

—Quiero a Nina.

—Por un momento, creí que dirías algo aterrador —dijo el doctor con una risa nerviosa al final. Por su parte, el chico lo miraba confundido—. Olvídalo... Vaya, eso sí que es grave.

—¿Eh? —preguntó el joven un poco enojado.

—No me malentiendas —se apresuró a contestar—, es sólo que ya sabes lo que pasará si esto llega a saberse. No creo que ni tu familia y ni hablar del viejo Cortex lo aceptarán.

—Ya lo sé —sollozó el de los ojos verdes, poniéndose muy triste—. No sé qué hacer.

—Creo que será mejor olvidarlo... No tiene caso empezar algo que simplemente no se puede dar —habló, mostrándose pensativo, apenas levantando la voz pero fue suficiente como para que el oyente estuviera de acuerdo con ello. Lo sucedido le hacía recordar que él también estaba en una situación similar: tenía algo complicado y, por eso, imposible. Antes de que el dueño del acorazado tratara de levantarle el ánimo, aunque eso sería muy extraño para él, se fijó en la cambiada apariencia del evolucionado para peor—. ¿Estás bien?

El adolescente arrugó su cara y llevó sus brazos como si le doliera el estómago. Él se veía bastante mal, retorciéndose en la silla, y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Por su parte, el pelirrojo tomó su comunicador, pidiéndole a alguno de sus marineros que le trajera un calmante, pero él tuvo que cambiar la orden cuando se dio cuenta que el visitante se había desmayado. Por suerte, el capitán actuó rápido antes de que el inconsciente se diera un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y, como no podía esperar más, lo llevó arrastrando hacia la enfermería. Sin embargo, a pocos pasos que dio, un rinoceronte apareció y trasladó fácilmente al paciente.

Nadie sabía lo que pasaba, y se descartó que el causante fuera una indigestión por la comida si sólo él era único afectado. Lo que sí era seguro era que estaba adolorido, así que una inyección fue dada luego de que lo acomodaran a una camilla. El rinoceronte doctor se encargó de examinar rápidamente al inconsciente y sugirió mientras tanto someterlo bajo los efectos de algún sedante hasta que tuviera los resultados. Por otro lado, el cyborg permaneció al lado de la camilla, pensando en alguna explicación para este hecho repentino. Él se quedaría allí más tiempo de no ser porque uno de sus marineros le avisó que alguien del N Team trataba de comunicarse con él.

Ahora sí se venían los problemas: quizá ellos ya se enteraron de todo y sólo le avisarían que ya no pertenecía al equipo y que será tratado como el peor de los enemigos. Mientras pensaba en esto, el almirante también se le vino a la mente otra idea: que le harían miles de preguntas acerca del paradero de la víctima de sus torturas. Un poco dudoso, él agarró el teléfono y se dio cuenta que del otro lado de la línea estaba Neo Cortex. Este preguntaba por su sobrina, así que se descartaron las anteriores opciones, por suerte. Como respuesta, dijo la verdad y, en lugar de seguir con el interrogatorio, el barbudo le comentó lo sucedido en el laboratorio.

—¿Podrías preguntarle a Nina si vio al idiota de Bandicoot? —dijo el casi calvo sonando raro, como si estuviera nervioso o algo atemorizado.

—La llamaré de inmediato —respondió de manera automática, aunque para lo que seguía no sabía si estaba bien entrometerse o no, pero tal vez podría explicar el porqué del sufrimiento del mutante—. ¿Por qué es tan necesario dar con Crash? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Porque hemos investigado bien, un poco tarde —gruñó eso último, como echándole la culpa a los demás—, que el Evolvo-ray y el Cortex Vortex estaban más que dañados, con lo que suponemos que aquella peste podría sufrir unos _cambios_ con el correr del tiempo.

—¿Qué clase de cambios? —preguntó algo asustado el pelirrojo, al recordar la capacidad de hablar y el dolor de hacía rato.

—La verdad, no lo sabemos bien. Tal vez sólo su cerebro va achicharrándose, eso espero, o quizá se vuelva más mutante con la mente descontrolada, convirtiéndolo en un monstruo.

¿Un monstruo? Mientras que resonaba en su cabeza esa pregunta, el del misil preguntó si eso se trataba sólo de una broma, no escuchó nada y supuso que la comunicación se había cortado por alguna extraña razón. Acto seguido, la energía eléctrica también se fue al demonio; sólo funcionaban unas pocas luces de emergencia de un color rojo, que sólo hacía meter más miedo. Sólo había que ver qué andaba mal con la energía, pensaba él y, tratando de hacer como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido, salió de la habitación en busca de la sala de máquinas.

Los pasillos estaban terriblemente en calma y en silencio, que sólo se escuchaban sus pisadas, sin embargo, N. Gin sintió que alguien venía tras él. Eran pasos pequeños, no de sus secuaces, y al ver de quién se trataba descubrió primero unos ojos azules, propiedad de la joven Cortex. Ella, con una voz agitada, demandó explicaciones acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo y el científico le comentó sobre la llamada telefónica reciente. Después de eso, la chica quiso ir por el marsupial antes que nada, y como la enfermería quedaba de camino, ambos fueron hacia allá pese a que ya había un médico cuidando del chico.

Algo raro estaba pasando: por ningún momento se cruzaron con alguno de los marineros, y las anormalidades seguían al ver que la puerta del sanatorio estaba abierta y con marcas de garras. Los rinocerontes no tenían garras, entonces ¿quién pudo dejarlas? Dejando de lado la pregunta, aquellas dos personas entraron a esa sala a medio iluminar, para luego arrepentirse de esa decisión. Ellos pudieron observar que el anaranjado no estaba.

Lo que llamó más la atención en el lugar, aparte de la ausencia del paciente, fue que los instrumentos y máquinas estaban desparramadas por el suelo. Lo peor que descubrieron fue que encontraron al doctor, también tirado, dentro de un gran charco de sangre. Los dos se encontraron con un escenario macabro, y los zarpazos de la puerta también estaban en el cuerpo, sólo que más profundos. Fue extraño que alguien tratara de atacar y matar a un mutante de más de dos metros con otros dos de ancho. La adolescente quedó paralizada, fue entonces que el almirante la sacó a rastras de allí.

Nina exigía una respuesta ante qué fue lo que sucedió ahí, pero N. Gin le tenía una idea desagradable: por alguna extraña razón, Crash se volvió un monstruo y mató a ese secuaz. Obviamente, la teoría fue rechazada por parte de la gótica y quería demostrar lo contrario buscando al anaranjado por cada rincón del gran barco. Fue así que ellos dos salieron en busca del desaparecido, esperando no encontrarse con su perdición. Con mayor cuidado, el científico y la aspirante en serlo hallaron salpicaduras de sangre por todas partes y, cada tanto, algún que otro cadáver. Eso sí que era grave: al parecer aquella bestia suelta atacaba sin razón y, lo peor, era que tenía una fuerza descomunal.

—Nina —llamó en voz baja el del misil—, si los marineros no tuvieron oportunidad ante esa cosa, ¿por qué crees que nosotros sí? No tenemos nada para defendernos.

—Yo cuento con mis manos de acero —dijo ella con un poco de confianza, enseñando sus puños; se sintió así ya que participó en la batalla contra los Gemelos Malvados.

Mientras que el del ojo mecánico se decía que eso no era suficiente, por fin dio con la puerta de los generadores de energía. La entrada estaba entreabierta y eso no era una buena señal. Como lo suponía: había otra escena del crimen ahí y, lo más desagradable fue que encontró la razón de la falla eléctrica: el equipo estaba dañado. Él se puso a arreglarlo inmediatamente, oyendo las quejas de la chica quien sugería hacer algo más importante, como encontrar armas. El constructor de robots siguió adelante con su trabajo, ya que si lograba reparar la máquina, enviaría a la estudiante a su casa y él se encargaría de los problemas.

Ella no quería escucharlo, porque si se trataba del Bandicoot, sería en parte su culpa por haberlo traído hasta aquí, y por los destrozos y las bajas. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder y la discusión se hacía más escandalosa, olvidando por un momento que había una bestia por ahí que los podría escuchar. El pelirrojo puso fin a la discusión en el mismo tiempo que consiguió reestablecer la electricidad y, cuando él quería salir de ese lugar para concretar su plan, algo enorme entró apresuradamente, tomándolos por sorpresa. Ese alguien tenía la respiración agitada y su cuerpo muy lastimado; la expresión en su rostro era de completo terror y se acercó a esas dos personas buscando refugio.

—¡Almirante! —gritó el mutante, poniéndose de rodillas, viéndose desesperado—. ¡Afuera hay una cosa que está matando sin piedad! ¡Nunca había visto algo semejante!

—Cálmate un poco, Handy —le respondió al rinoceronte tratando de verse tranquilo, aunque era imposible—. Crees que podrás decirme cómo era esa cosa.

—Era… —comenzó diciendo el herido tartamudeando ya que le venía a la mente cómo eran destrozados sus compañeros de trabajo; el recuerdo hizo que se llevara sus manos a su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza—. ¡No puedo recordarlo! Sólo vi que tenía dientes y garras como cuchillas. No sé cómo llegó ese animal anaranjado hasta aquí.

—¿Anaranjado? —exclamaron al unísono los cyborg, confirmando sus peores temores.

—Escuchen —trató de calmar un poco las cosas el capitán, aunque todos estaban asustados—, tenemos que llegar a la sala de control así podemos saber dónde está Crash con las cámaras de vigilancia y ocuparnos de él. Allí también podremos llamar a los demás.

Aquel extraño equipo puso el plan en marcha, teniendo en mente que podrían encontrar la muerte en cualquier momento. El camino de regreso fue distinto al poder ver lo que la oscuridad ocultaba, pero lo que se mantuvo fue el tratar de no hacer ruido alguno. En una ocasión dejaron de caminar sólo para darse cuenta que unas fuertes pisadas y una serie de gruñidos se oyeron muy cerca de ellos. Sólo siguieron adelante una vez que el silencio volvió y, por suerte, no escucharon de nuevo esos sonidos que les hacían poner la carne de gallina. Cuando llegaron por fin a la cabina del capitán, el secuaz se apresuró por cerrar las puertas.

—Tenemos a Crash —dijo N. Gin en el instante en que se comunicó con Cortex, oyéndose como si fuera un secuestro—. Le enviaré lo que captaron las cámaras de seguridad.

Luego de eso, el cyborg le fue contando lo sucedido en cuanto a lo que hizo la gran alimaña y que lograron milagrosamente encerrarlo en un pasillo, tras las gruesas puertas metálicas.

—Jamás creí que dos máquinas en mal funcionamiento pudieran provocar semejante atrocidad —comentó Neo seriamente, mientras observaba el video en su laptop.

—Tío, espero que fabriques alguna clase de antídoto —se metió Nina.

—No lo sé —respondió él, muy pensativo—. Creo que irá Tropy a acabar con este asunto.

La chica le expresó su desacuerdo, con groserías de por medio, pero los doctores trataban de convencerla de que aquella bestia ya no era más el sonriente marsupial. También le hicieron recordar las muertes y destrozos ocasionados, así como el hecho de que ella era la responsable de llevar al enemigo a ese lugar. Ella se sentía de lo peor y, con una voz apagada, finalmente accedió a esa decisión extrema. Mientras que el maestro del tiempo se preparaba con su armadura y su arma diapasón, quienes estaban encerrados en la cabina observaron los intentos fallidos del monstruo por escapar.

Sucedieron horas que parecían una eternidad, hasta que las cámaras captaron a los nuevos tripulantes del acorazado. Eso sí que fue extraño, porque pensaron que sólo el de la barba oriental se aparecería por allí. No tardaron en estar en la sala contigua a la futura escena del crimen y, tras el ojo de buey que tenía la puerta, se turnaron para ver con sus propios ojos a su creación inesperada. Era tan alto como los rinocerontes, y su pelaje anaranjado se volvió más oscuro y había crecido un poco más. Si Nega Crash ya era aterrador, esta evolución era mucho peor ya que parecía que tenía una especie de rabia y sus ojos eran completamente blancos. No sucedió como Hulk; la ropa del bicho quedó en quién sabe dónde.

Llegó el momento de darle fin a todo esto y, desde la ventana que el mismo Bandicoot rompió, el inventor de la máquina del tiempo apuntó su diapasón hacia el enemigo, el cual no tenía donde ocultarse. La estudiante no quería ver cómo lo desintegraban, así que miró hacia otro lado y cerró sus ojos con fuerza hasta que escuchó el disparo. Al volver la vista al monitor, vio que el anaranjado seguía en una pieza y completamente inconsciente en el suelo. Al parecer, Nefarious no fue quien disparó sino Neo y con un potente somnífero.

Ya no había más peligro y las pesadas puertas se abrieron. Al rato aparecieron Tiny Tiger y Dingodile y, entre todos, se llevaron a semejante bestia al Iceberg Lab. Por días mantuvieron al enemigo bajo fuertes sedantes hasta que encontrasen una cura. Mientras tanto, la de manos robóticas se preguntaba por qué decidieron salvarle la vida, después tantos de años de intentar destruirlo. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ella buscó respuestas una vez que recibió la noticia de que el de los ojos verdes difícilmente volvió a la normalidad.

—En verdad que sí queríamos enviarlo al otro mundo, pero eso sería demasiado fácil —fue explicando su tío, oyéndose no muy creíble—. Cuando se recupere, fraguaré un nuevo plan para que sufra de verdad.

—Sí, claro —susurró ella y fue saliendo de la habitación. Antes de irse, él habló de nuevo.

—Ah, otra cosa: te perdonaré por hacer todo esto, pero será mejor que te olvides de él.

* * *

Fin

Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
